Hero
by unbrokenglass
Summary: Its just a peaceful day after all, Splendid thought. Maybe no one would be called 'hero'


Splendid sat on the rough tree branch above with binoculars pressing against his eyes. He has been searching for crime in this small town called Happy Tree Friends, yet there was none. Which was strange, usually he would have to stop Flippy from...well flipping out with his random tantrums. Today seemed peaceful, few boys playing around, no crimes at all, and no evil Flippy. Splendid hated it. How could he be called hero now? How could people notice him now? Who would pat on his back and tell him he did a good job?

He decided to walk around to ease his mind, and just enjoy this awfully peaceful day. Leafs were withering from glorious trees, petals were falling from flowers. Its that time of the season, winter. Splendid enjoy's winter, that's when Flippy gets headaches from flu's and grows a big tantrum; though Splendid feels a bit guilty of 'enjoying' that. Everyone in Happy Tree Friends, are terrified of Flippy mostly because he harms people around him when he gets his tantrums. Although, Splendid never thought of Flippy terrifying, Splendid couldn't be more grateful that Flippy still sticks around in this town. Without Flippy tantrums, Splendid will never get the chance of being called a hero,when he stops Flippy. But Splendid knows he could never be a real hero, he has always been selfish of using Flippy as his excuses. Splendid grips on his cape,maybe Flippy is better than he'd ever be.

Being lost in thought, Splendid poorly realized the strong impact holding on to his red cape. Turning around quickly, his eye's widen, Nutty is holding onto him like he's life was depending on it. Splendid smirks, fiannly some crime going on, he thought. Holding onto Nutty shoulder firmly, Splendid asked harshly"Whats going on Nutty?,". Nutty broke into tears, he mumbles a few words but Splendid can't understand. "Speak right!," Splendid demanded, before letting go of Nutty shoulder. Nutty swipes away his tears with his sleeve, before speaking again "The guy...in t-the candy s-store..." Nutty pauses before crying once more, then yells "HAS NO MORE CANDY!,". Snap, there goes a nerve. Splendid clenches his fist together, gritting his teeth "that's it?" he asked nicely as possible. Nutty nodded,he looked like a innocent baby. Maybe, because Splendid thought that he didn't bother punching Nutty in the gut; he just simply walked away. Splendid could still hear Nutty complaining behind him about how can't the guy in the candy store doesn't have candy? Splendid rubbed his temples, he couldn't take this peaceful day at all.

The sun had collided with the ground, at this point Splendid was heading home, with no glory. Splendid looked up to the huge sky, it had been filled with lit stars bursting into flames. It was beautiful. No interruptions with wind hollow song, only the noises of the night creatures. It wasn't half bad.

Until a small whimper was heard from the distance, Splendid cocked his ear to the direction. It was faint,really faint,but it sounded like it was in trouble. Before sprinting toward the faint whimper, Splendid stopped, and asked himself ' what if it was just Nutty, sobering over the candy again' . Splendid shooked his head, and walked to the opposite direction 'hmph, its just a peaceful day after all' he thought to himself mentally, before heading back to his home.

In the other side of the road, was a red head girl being harrased by a group of boys. Flippy narrowed his eyes, he was just going to buy a drink from the store,and now he's watching group of punks messing around with a innocent girl. Flippy bit his lip, trying to choose his options, he could save the girl,and then be called monster, or just go home and pretend nothing happen. It was pretty obvious what his answer was, go home. Flippy turned around,starting to walk away ,but he heard the girl scream"Help! someone please save me!". Damn, where's Splendid when you needed him, Flippy cursed. He rolled his eyes, he had no chance but to save the helpless girl.

Flippy grabbed one of the boys wimpy shoulder and crushed it hard as he could, making the boy screech in pain. "Well you please leave this poor girl alone, or do I have to teach you boys some manners huh?" Flippy asked in threatening tone. The boys eyes widen in fear, they seemed frozen like ice cubes. Flippy sighed, as he popped his knuckles "Well it seems you do need to learn your manners". That zapped them out to reality, then they squirmed away tumbling over each other like rats. Soon they disappeared into the darkness. Flippy turned his attention to the red head girl, in his surprise the girl didn't look afraid. More like happy? which was strange beyond reality.

"T-thank you" the red head stuttered, shaking the flakes out of her head "thank you for saving me",. Flippy heartbeat stopped for a moment, did she just say thank you to me? he asked himself mentally. When Flippy didn't say anything, the red head went on "I'm Flaky...everyone says your bad..b-but i think your not so bad at all, because if you were that bad you would've just ..left " Flaky muttered"I think your just misunderstood". Flippy tapped his ears, did he really just hear that? A warmth feeling rushed over Flippy body, a little spark was lit inside deep in the pit of his stomach. His heart felt like it was going to burst and die. If he did die, he'll be happy, just knowing that someone didn't think he wasn't that bad. Without noticing his action he grabbed Flaky toward him, embracing her, tears rolling off his eyes, softly Flippy whispered into Flaky ear "thank you".  
Flippy was truly happy.

The next morning, Splendid waked up with the rumors spreading all over the town. Whispers and gasp heard in every corner. Sleepy as he was, Splendid trudged out of his house to see what the rumors were about. He walked towards the closest neighbor he had, Cuddles. Cuddles turned his attention to Splendid,"Hi Splendid! Guess what happened last night?" Cuddles exclaimed, anxiously looking at Splendid. Splendid opened his mouth to reply but Cuddles shut him up, and interrupted"Flippy saved Flaky last night when boys were harrasing her! Can you believe it? Its Flippy for crying out loud! Wow maybe he's turning into a hero than a villain ! Isn't that awesome? FLIPPY'S A HERO" . Splendid frozed, his body felt like it melted, was his ears deceiving him? No, Flippy is actually being called a hero, Flippy not him. Splendid drowned into sharp despair and regret. That whimper..when he heard it, he should have saved that victim, but instead Flippy did. Flippy was a true hero. And not Splendid.

Author Notes:

This is from Happy Tree Friends, the character's belong to whoever made Happy Tree Friends, im still learning how to write stories, I'm sorry if this wasn't good.


End file.
